smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Stark (Earth-1)
Tony Stark (Iron Man) is the CEO of Stark Enterprises and the leader of The Avengers (Earth-1). He is a mastermind Genius and a formerly greedy and selfish guy who is now a kindly mentor to many Avengers and their Sidekicks and tries to mold them in a way that makes them better at being heroes. He even uses his technology to improve the heroes he mentors so they can do better at combat with villains including his own enemies The Ten RIngs (Earth-1). Powers and Abilities Abilities * Flight: One of the armor's most important features was its propulsion system and subsequent ability of flight. The armor could reach speeds as high as Mach 3 in moments. It also had variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor was able to fly at speeds more than fifteen hundred miles per hour. However, the armor showed it could fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. * Superhuman Strength: When inside the armor, it amplified the user's physical strength, allowing Iron Man to lift in excess of sixty tons. Most armors were strong enough to lift and bench press tanks, S.H.I.E.L.D. Lifeboats or cars. * Superhuman Reflexes: While not on par with that of someone with genuine superhuman speed and reflexes like Spider-Man, Iron Man's armors nonetheless had motors for movement, and they were shown to be extremely fast and responsive both in flight and during combat, even against physically enhanced opponents such as Captain America or the Winter Soldier. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor was able to absorb and convert energy sources, such as heat, kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, directly into the batteries for recharge. Thor struck it with a full lightning blast from Mjølnir, but Stark was amazed to find that all it did was charge up the suit to 475%, allowing him to use a powerful repulsor blast and increase his strength substantially enough to give Thor a decent fight. * Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection: The armor could be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support. It was also shielded against radiation. The armor was shown to be capable of operating underwater, was resistant to water damage, and displayed no sign of faults once submerged underwater; however, many earlier suits were not designed for space travel. Most of Iron Man's later armor systems were capable of space and underwater travel. * Armor Summoning: Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, as well as the magnetic implants embedded in Tony's forearms, individual pieces of later armors could self-assemble themselves onto Tony or others. * Mini Thrusters: Iron Man could summon small circular thrusters that could open up and attach to a surface to aid Iron Man in difficult situations. * Powered Clamps: Tony could launch two disc-like projectiles consecutively with retractable metal fibers that could form a powered clamp to bind enemies. It was powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. * Superhuman Durability: The armor was made up of a strong lightweight Titanium Alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. It has been shown to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor could withstand tank shells exploded in close proximity to Stark, and a resulting fall from several thousand feet up, followed by hits by twenty millimeter Vulcan shells and a high-speed collision with an F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. * Repulsors: Particle weapons in the palm gauntlets that shot beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force, allowing them to repel physical and energy-based attacks. Early repulsors needed time to recharge after use, but, because of the new Arc Reactor, later repulsors were able to fire at a moment's notice. * Unibeam: A more powerful version of the hand repulsor. It was located in the chest. * Lasers: A powerful weapon in the gauntlet wrists that could cut through any common metal. However, it was not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. * Smart Micro-Guns: Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that could target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. They proved to be highly effective against unarmored foot soldiers. * Missiles: Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system was the missiles which he first used against a tank sent by the Ten Rings. The earliest incarnations of the armor held a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It included Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. * Flamethrowers: Stark's first Iron Man suit had flamethrowers mounted on each arm which he used during his escape from the Ten Rings base. He used them to kill several terrorists and to destroy the base. This design was unique only to the first suit and Stark never integrated it into any of his other suits. * Direct Cybernetic Interface: Thanks to micro-repeaters injected into his left forearm, Stark could mentally and remotely control the Iron Man armors beginning with the Mark XLII either as a whole or in pieces with a combination of gestures and thought. This is further augmented by a holographic headset, which allows Stark to see through the Mark XLII's primary camera and allowing for complete remote control of the armor as though he were wearing it. * Armor-Link: Stark could mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he was fully unconscious. * Genius-Level Intellect: Stark was one of the smartest humans in the world, surpassing even his late father Howard Stark, while rivaled only by fellow geniuses like Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Hank Pym, and Helen Cho, with Thanos. * Master Engineer: Stark was an extremely talented and prolific engineer and robotics technician, having been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age, building his first circuit board at age four and his first engine at age six and at some point of his childhood, built Dum-E and U., his personal lab assistants, and then going on to construct numerous innovative Stark Industries weapons for the US military as an adult, most notably the Jericho, as well as leading Stark Industries to become the largest tech conglomerate in the world. Equipment * SIG-Sauer P229R: Stark acquired this pistol during his infiltration of Aldrich Killian's Mansion and used it the threaten Trevor Slattery 'til being disarmed and captured by Eric Savin. He later procured another one during his and Rhodes' raid on the Norco, only to discard the weapon after running out of ammo. * Kimber Custom: During his escape from Aldrich Killian's Mansion, Stark disarmed a guard of his gun and used it alongside his Mark XLII repulser to threaten another guard into willingly surrendering. * MAC-10: Once equipping his Mark XLII repulser and thruster to aid in his escape, Stark disarmed Ponytail Express of his weapon and used in tandem with his repulser to neutralize the other guards attempting to kill him. However, his lack of trigger discipline and bad aim led him to just discard the gun after emptying the magazine. * Nuclear Missile: During the Battle of New York Stark was informed by Nick Fury that a nuclear missile was about to hit the city. Stark intercepted the missile and flew it through the wormhole. He used it to destroy the Chitauri Command Center and end the battle. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes